


Turning the Tables

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, naughty shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir swallowed and hesitantly glanced back at the blonde. "Krista, is that my shirt?" Krista glanced down at her body, at the shirt draped over her like a dress. "Well, yeah." YmirxKrista oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> OMG yay another oneshot with my favourite couple ever XD I got this idea from a doujinshi I read, and the story ended up evolving on its own. So, read and let me know what you guys think by showing me some love with a review ^^ thank you for reading!

Ymir had just finished cleaning the sweat and dirt from her skin in their bathhouse, and entered their sleeping quarters in her usual sleepwear and still wet hair. It was short and unkempt, but currently looked attractively dishevelled and dark.

The brunette sighed to herself as she swept a bored look over the other girls. Training had been rough that day, rougher than usual, and they were all feeling it.

Despite the earlier taxing exertion, Ymir only felt minimal physical discomfort. Other than a slowly disappearing ache in her lower back, her body felt fine.

Ymir ran a hand through her wet, short hair, causing her brown locks to appear even messier than before, and slicked her fringe back and out of her eyes. Her long legs carried her across the room and then came to an abrupt halt between hers and Krista's bed.

The reason for her sudden stop, and then the wide-eyed look that took over her face, turned around slowly and met her eyes.

"Krista," Ymir said slowly.

"Oh, Ymir!" Krista smiled brightly and trotted over to her companion. She stopped in front of her and stared up at her with innocent, blinking blue eyes and a smile. "Hi!" She clasped her hands together behind her back. There came no response though, so Krista frowned and titled her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Ymir's lips pressed into a firm line, she looked away and then faintly, hardly noticeable due to her dark skin and the lack of light, Ymir blushed.

Krista blinked. "Are you blushing?" She asked and leaned closer while standing on the tips of her toes to get a closer view of her face. In response Ymir stumbled back until the back of her knees bumped against the edge of the bed.

"C-Krista..." She mumbled and covered her face with a hand.

The blonde stepped forward and then frowned in confusion when Ymir slumped down onto the bed and hurried over to the far end of it, away from Krista.

"Seriously Ymir, what's wrong?" Krista asked in part worry and part irritation. On one hand she had never seen the taller girl act so flustered before, but on the other hand she could just be doing one of her usual teases.

Ymir swallowed and hesitantly glanced back at the blonde. "Krista, is that my shirt?"

Krista glanced down at her body, at the shirt draped over her like a dress. The sleeves were much longer than her arms, but she had rolled them up to her elbows. The shoulders of the shirt were broad, exposing most of her shoulders and collar bones. The fabric came down to just below her hips, brushing against her upper thighs.

"Well, yeah." Krista cocked her head to the side, like the answer had been completely obvious from the start. She climbed onto the bed on all fours but paused in approaching Ymir when the tall girl cried out in panic and shuffled even further back until she was pressed up against the wall. "Ymir?"

"Krista..." Ymir had lost count of the amount of times she had uttered the smaller girl's name, but it was the only thing she could readily say. Her mouth felt dry and her body hot and it was all the blonde's fault.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Well," Krista blushed, "when you threw your shirt on top of my head, I... I was going to take it off, b-but then I caught your scent and it... It smells so nice..."

Ymir swallowed hard and felt her cheeks burn even hotter. She hated that she was reacting like this and felt even worse that she couldn't seem to use her usual sarcastic, snarky defence.

"A-are you wearing any underwear under my shirt?" She questioned despite already knowing the answer. Krista was still on all fours, the fabric by her chest hanging down, giving Ymir a perfect view of her chest. The shirt had also ridden up along her thigh and hip. Both were quite bare.

"No." Krista answered, oblivious to the terrified look on Ymir's face at her response and the heat on the brunette's face or the beads of sweat collecting on her forehead. "Why?"

Ymir laughed nervously and then clenched her jaw tight. "N-no reason!" She blurter out ungracefully. There was no way she could regain her cool after Krista's answer, the painfully open view of her body, and the thoughts and images clouding her mind.

Without Ymir realising it Krista had crawled over to her and sat on her lap with a seemingly innocent expression.

"W-what are you doing?!" Ymir yelled in panic. Her heart started beating even harder and now she was sweating buckets.

Krista tilted her head to the side. "Ymir, what's wrong?" She asked with genuine worry.

Ymir wondered if the little blonde was just really good at acting innocent, or if she was planning something. Before she could delve any deeper into her thoughts a small hand touching her face startled her back to reality.

"Your face is really warm." Krista observed. She gently caressed Ymir's cheek with her fingertips, and noted how they heated even more and the blush was now incredibly visible.

Ymir was about to attempt a sarcastic remark, but seconds before the words left her lips she looked into Krista's soft, blue eyes and felt the words die on her lips.

"Do you have a cold?" Krista asked softly and leaned in, moving slowly, closer to Ymir's face.

The brunette was now hyperventilating and her hands clutched at the bed sheet, knuckles turning white.

"Did you stay too long in the bath?" The small girl enquired further, now only inches from her flustered companion's face.

Ymir was going to answer that she was fine, but something flashed in Krista's eyes, and although it was fleeting and quick, Ymir had seen it.

Her guess had been right. Krista was up to something.

Now feeling her balance return, Ymir took a calming breath and swept a hand over her face to remove the irritating hair that had fallen over her eyes.

Krista noticed the sudden change in her body as Ymir relaxed and sunk back against the wall, now with a playful smirk in place.

"I don't know, maybe I do have a cold." Ymir answered and grabbed Krista's hand. She pulled it up to her face and placed it against her cheek, all the while maintaining eye contact.

Krista swallowed. She had been caught.

While her eyes stared intensely into Krista's, Ymir trailed Krista's hand down her face, along her neck and rested it against her chest, just above the beginning slope of her breast.

"So?" The brunette questioned.

"W-what?" Krista asked, and finally tore her eyes away from Ymir's gaze.

"Am I hot?"

"Yeah..." Krista responded dazedly, not really having heard the intent of the question. She dragged her eyes away from Ymir's smooth skin and looked into her eyes again, and when she noticed the cocky grin and raised eyebrow, she realized her mistake and blushed bright and crimson. "I-I mean yes, your s-skin does feel hot... Like temperature..."

"What other hot could it be if not temperature, Krista?" Ymir questioned with a knowing smirk.

"N-n-nothing!" Krista exclaimed, heart hammering against her ribcage.

Ymir shifted, lifting Krista slightly since the blonde was tiny, and then roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her close.

"Krista..." Ymir purred against the blonde's ear.

All Krista could do was release a shaky breath and squeeze her eyes shut. Ymir's hands had found their way under the shirt and were now caressing her very bare thighs.

"... Next time."

Krista realized Ymir had been talking, but she had only caught the end of it. With great effort she tore her focus away from Ymir's hands now trailing circles around her lower abdomen and took another shaky breath.

"W-what did you say?" She asked a tad bit breathlessly.

Ymir sighed in disappointment but her smirk widened. "I said," she leaned forward until her lips were almost touching Krista's throat. The blonde could feel the hot breath warm her skin, and shivered. "Better luck next time." She finished and then pulled back and dumped Krista off of her lap.

The blonde landed with a gasp of surprise and looked up at Ymir with a pout. "But... But..." Ymir gave her a bored look.

"I will admit, you had me going at first." She chuckled. "But I want to go to sleep now. All that excitement wore me out." When Krista made no move to return to her own bed, Ymir sighed in annoyance. "Please go away, I want to sleep." Krista still refused to move, so Ymir jumped off of her bed, picked Krista up and then dropped her on her own bed. "Go to sleep as well." Ymir ordered and retreated back to her bed.

Krista grumbled angrily and started up at the ceiling. Damnit, the plan had failed.

"Krista?" Ymir called out softly from her side of the room.

"Yes?" Krista answered.

"Stop bothering me all the time like this, okay?" It was a command, a threat and a plea all in one.

Krista frowned, and then her lips turned up in a naughty smile and she shook her head. "Okay!" She answered Ymir cheerfully, but sunk down under her blanket and giggled softly as she answered to herself. "Never Ymir, never."


End file.
